zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lake Hylia
}} is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is the largest body of water in Hyrule, usually fed by a river that has its source in the mountains. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Though it is never officially named in-game, the body of water in central Hyrule has come to be dubbed Lake Hylia. It is the location of Level 1 and Level 4 in the First Quest and Level 1 and Level 5 in the Second Quest. It is thought to be Lake Hylia, due in part to its resemblance to Lake Hylia in other games. Though the area around the lake is inhabited by various creatures, the lake itself seems to be inhabited solely by River Zoras. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Lake Hylia is in southeast Hyrule and has small caves coming off it. In the center of the Lake is an island featuring the Pond of Happiness, a Mysterious Pond that is inhabited by Venus, Queen of the Fairies, who will upgrade Link's ability to carry bombs or arrows if she is given enough Rupees. Outside the Pond of Happiness is a warp tile that grants access to the Ice Palace in the Dark World. Lake Hylia itself is fed from Zora's River, which in turn flows from Death Mountain. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Lake Hylia is located in southern Hyrule. It is closed off by a gate but can be entered while riding Epona or by scaling a ladder hidden behind a pillar. There is also an underwater tunnel in Zora's Domain that leads to Lake Hylia, and it is possible to float downriver from Gerudo Valley. Lake Hylia's water is provided by the ever-rushing streams of Zora's River. There are numerous small islands in the lake, which are linked by bridges. The largest islet, which is marked by a tall, barren tree, is the location of the Triforce Pedestal that serves as the warp point for the "Serenade of Water", and below the islet lies the Water Temple. At the shores of Lake Hylia, there is a Lakeside Laboratory and a Fishing Pond, where the Lake Scientist and the Pond Owner can be found, respectively. The scarecrows Bonooru and Pierre also live near Lake Hylia, though only Bonooru is present while Link is an adult. As a child, Link can find a small number of Zoras searching for clues regarding the whereabouts of Princess Ruto. Link can find a bottle containing a note written by Ruto explaining what has happened to her. At this time, the lake is full of water and poses no threat to most life. However, when Link returns as an adult, he finds that the lake has all but dried up to to the actions of a monster that has taken up residence in the Water Temple. In order to restore Lake Hylia to its former state, Link must enter the Water Temple and defeat the monster. Link can summon the Fire Arrow by shooting an arrow at the rising sun while standing on the platform on the island above the Water Temple. To reach the Fire Arrow, Link must either complete the Water Temple so that the lake returns to a level at which he can swim to its location, or summon Pierre and use him as a Longshot target. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Lake Hylia is the first stage in the Whereabouts of the Wind, and, consequently, the first stage in the game. It is filled with trees, underground caves, and waterfalls, and it serves primarily as a tutorial to the game, introducing Link to different items, combat styles, and other aspects of the game. Link begins in a large open area surrounded on three sides by forestry. Here he meets Kaepora Gaebora for the first time. Throughout the stage, Link can obtain three items: the Boomerang, the Blue Bracelet, and the Fire Rod. Near the end of the stage, Link must defeat a group of Hyrule Guards and their leader. At the end of the stage, Link must break the four-eyed barrier with his sword, allowing him to pass on to the Cave of No Return. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ]] Lake Hylia is located in eastern Hyrule, and borders on Lon Lon Ranch to the west and the Minish Woods to the south. The lake serves as the location of the Temple of Droplets, the fourth dungeon in the game, which can be accessed only if Link has the Flippers. Mayor Hagen's Lakeside Cabin, located in the southern part of the area, is initially accessible only by using tunnels to travel from the Minish Woods to Lake Hylia; the lake itself inaccessible at this point due to Link not being in possession of the Flippers. Tingle's "brother", David Jr., can be found sitting on a stump near Stockwell's House; Link can fuse Kinstones with him as part of the optional quest for the Magical Boomerang. Fusing Kinstones with a certain Minish found nearby, will cause a beanstalk to grow in a remote area of Lake Hylia accessible only by way of a cave, which requires the use of the Mole Mitts and Roc's Cape to traverse. If Link has obtained the bottle of Dog Food from Stockwell, he can bring it to Stockwell's dog, Fifi. After feeding Fifi, he is allowed to keep the empty bottle as a reward. Three Pieces of Heart can be found in and around the lake; one is found by diving into the pool of water next to Stockwell's House, while another is located in the southern area, and can be accessed only with the Flippers. The final Piece of Heart is found found on a platform in the middle of the lake; using the Roc's Cape, Link can access it by jumping from platform to platform. Along with these, some Treasure Chests that appear only after completing certain Kinstone Fusions are found in the area, as do others, which require the usage of the Roc's Cape to obtain. Some hidden Minish-sized caves and other areas can also be accessed after Kinstone Fusions. In the south part of the region is Waveblade's Dojo, where Link can learn the Peril Beam skill, allowing him to fire Sword Beams even at low health. After Link has defeated Vaati's Wrath at least once, the Minish elder Librari can be found in a small cave accessible through a Kinstone Fusion. Here, Librari will reward Link with a full Heart Container. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Lake Hylia is, in this game, located in the far south of the Lanayru Province, in northern Hyrule. Zora can be found here, along with Fyer, a cannon expert. Above the lake is the Great Bridge of Hylia, which leads to the heart of Lanayru Province. Fyer's Oasis Flight is the only way to reach the Gerudo Desert other than the use of the Desert's Twilight Portals. In the beginning, when the Province is still covered in Twilight, Lake Hylia has been drained so that it is only a puddle. During Zant's invasion, Zora's Domain froze, which in turn stopped the flow of water to Lake Hylia. Once the water of Zora's Domain has been thawed, the water flows down Zora's River and the lake refills. North of Lake Hylia is the Zora's River and the Zora's Domain. The Water Temple islet from Ocarina of Time is still present, with the tree atop long dead, and in advanced stages of decay. Lanayru Spring is found on this island. Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication hosts two attractions at the lake, and a bridge has been built from the area that, in Ocarina of Time, had featured numerous rock pillars and an entrance to Zora's Domain. This bridge, the Great Bridge of Hylia, links to the Water Temple islet, and over into the Faron Province. The Lakebed Temple is also now present at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Strangely, there is also a pit near Hyrule Castle Town's south entrance which has a river at the bottom of it. If Link falls into the pit, the river will take him to Lake Hylia. Non-canonical appearances The Hero of Time In this fan film based on Ocarina of Time, Link and Sheik travel to Lake Hylia to rescue the Sage of Water. Once there, they encounter an Octorok-like creature, which they successfully defeat to rescue the sage. Theory Origin Though Lake Hylia is a fictional lake, aspects about it suggest it is a maar lake, a kind of volcanic cone. Hyrule has other volcanic activity nearby, such as Death Mountain, establishing that there is volcanism in the area. Lake Hylia itself is small, round, and very deep, which is typical of a bowl-shaped maar. Some of the lake's edges are surrounded with steep slopes, a feature which resembles the formations that arise from a maar's initial bowl-shaping eruption. It is possible that Lake Hylia is named after the goddess Hylia introduced in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Although the lake is not mentioned in The Wind Waker, Hyrule Castle is shown to be situated on a massive rock spire protruding from a large body of water that spans the surrounding area. Some theorize that this is Lake Hylia. It may also be a body of water created by the Great Flood, if the flood was not entirely held back by the seal on Hyrule. es:Lago Hylia Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Hero of Time locations